


Межпланетные отношения

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Komarr, Gen, Humanized Planets, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Различные космические миры спорят, кто из них обладает наибольшей ценностью и авторитетом, и выясняют старые обиды.





	

Планета плыла в бескрайнем космосе...

Ха! Это нормальные планеты плывут в космосе, или, на худой конец, в Мировом Океане – на спине какого-нибудь кита. Или черепахи. Лучше, конечно, кита: за ними не водится привычки все время опаздывать... Но здесь мифологию заменила наука и технология. У крошечных пленниц гравитационной камеры не было возможности никуда опоздать. Они томились в ювелирной лавке на самом почетном месте: под вывеской «Реалистичные модели! Новинка хай-тек. Подарите вашей спутнице целый мир». Это были дамские украшения, изящные инженерные игрушки – точные копии изображаемых планет со всеми их горами, океанами, городами, дорогами и плотинами. Деваться из витрины им было некуда, поэтому они скрашивали свое ожидание болтовней.

Разговоры неизменно начинала Земля, на правах старшей из присутствующих здесь дам вступая в беседу первой. А что, десятки тысяч лет человеческой цивилизации – это вам не шутка! Да и два месяца в витрине ювелира – срок почтенный.

«Закат отражателя сегодня очень хорош», – обычно произносила она одобрительно и крутила на орбите свою знаменитую Луну, словно веер на пальце. Конечно, и сама Земля в этом исполнении была размером с мелкую вишню, и ее Луна – вовсе крошкой, но когда это величина реноме зависела от наших истинных размеров?

Увы, последние несколько дней традиционное начало беседы не складывалось. Сейчас комаррскому отражателю было нечем похвастаться. Расколотый, наполовину погасший, он смотрелся печально и жалко. Позавчера Комарра даже громко заявила, что разбитое зеркало – к семи годам несчастья, и в знак траура повернулась к соседкам ночной стороной. 

– Признаться, мне надоело любоваться этим пострадавшим чудом технологии. Я больше люблю настоящее солнышко, – вздохнул свеженький зелено-голубой Сергияр. – Скорее бы меня купили. 

– Боюсь, твоим переселенцам пока не до ювелирных украшений, – наставительно заметила Земля. – Фронтир, рабочие комбинезоны, лопаты и топоры… Скорее уж купят меня. 

– А знаете, мадам, – съехидничала холодая серо-голубая Кибо-Дайни, новенькая в этом обществе и поэтому оптимистично настроенная насчет своей дальнейшей судьбы, – Луну на орбите больше не носят. Полнит вас и цепляется за ворот клиентке. Так что и у вас немного шансов.

– Что ты понимаешь в лунах, – сказала Земля величественно.

– Да уж кое-что, у меня их целых две штуки! – парировала Кибо-Дайни, откидывая облако и кокетливо сдвигая на бок полярную шапочку. 

– У меня тоже две, ну и что, – заметил Барраяр мрачно. Он был согласен, что подобное положение дел несправедливо, но полагал выше своего достоинства вступать в дискуссии о внешности. Тем более что капризная Комарра тут же начинала спорить с ним – просто из принципа, а если уж она в запале доходила до «Ах ты, гадкий захватчик!», они потом до вечера не разговаривали.

– А у меня только пять станций… и отражатель, – Комарра вздохнула так, что вся ее тоненькая атмосфера заволновалась. Барраяр с раскаянием подумал, что надо бы сделать ей подарок, бедняжке. Починить поскорее этот несчастный отражатель, в конце концов, за четыреста лет любая женщина привыкает к своему зеркалу. 

– А у Афона лун вовсе три... и кто его видел, тот Афон? – злобно пробурчал Архипелаг Джексона. Что-то у них с Афоном такое случилось недавно, то ли один украл у другого сотню детишек, то ли, наоборот, прислал ему полтонны стухшего тритоньего мяса по цене стейков-рибай, в общем, мелочь по планетарным масштабам, но злопамятный Джексон гордился своим пиратским происхождением и очень долго помнил обиды. 

– Крайне нетолерантно! – покачав орбитой, словно пальцем, вступила в разговор Колония Бета.

– Бросьте милочка, вы можете себе представить такую женщину, которая захочет надеть на шею именно Афон? Или, – Кибо-Дайни хихикнула, – мужчину?

– Я даже гермафродита могу представить, – наставительно сказала Бета. – Вот кто из вас способен представить себе бетанского гермафродита, а? Во всех подробностях?

Воцарилась секунда шокированного молчания.

– Бросьте, молодежь, Неужели вам больше поговорить не о чем? – попыталась повернуть тему беседы Земля. Бета, ее старшенькая колония, за прошедшие восемь веков обзавелась жуткой либеральностью взглядов. Материнская планета могла бы выговорить ей за чересчур вольное поведение, вот только к этой либеральности прилагался бетанский доллар – принятая по всей Галактике валюта – и самый обширный в той же Галактике экспорт новейших вооружений. И с ними приходилось считаться.

– О модах? – весело подмигнул красавчик Эскобар. После Земли именно у него были самые роскошные бутики, самые зеленые парки и самые интересные общедоступные экскурсии. Да и сутки в двадцать семь с лишним часов. Барраяр давно положил на него глаз, но, увы, не срослось. Эскобар предпочел скучную и богатую покрытую песком Бету и весьма горячо отстаивал свой выбор.

– О, да, о генетических модах! – проснулась от долгой задумчивости Эта Кита. Она была вся усыпана огнями, как чванливая богачка – бриллиантами. Но горе тому, кто посягнет на ее драгоценности: хищная, зубастая Цетагандийская Империя, где Эта Кита была столичной планетой, сама при любом удобном случае была не против поживиться чужой территорией. Однако от Барраяра она сейчас предусмотрительно старалась держаться подальше. Любимый заклятый враг, как-никак.

– Да, скажу я вам, люди нынче пошли не те, – согласилась Кибо-Дайни. – Вот сто пятьдесят лет назад, это да… Ах, у меня есть в хранилищах чудные образчики криозамороженных граждан столетней давности, я знаю, о чем говорю. 

– Зато у меня – свеженькие генные модификации, – встрял Архипелаг Джексона. – С жабрами, с крыльями, с суперспособностями и с вот такими сис… хм, ну, да. Любой каприз за ваши деньги.

– Увольте меня от этой вульгарщины, – чопорно проговорила Цетаганда. 

«Вот уж нонсенс, – подумал Барраяр, сверля ее взглядом, – одни извращенные любители копаться в человеческом геноме вздумали осуждать других! Только потому, что одни приращивают крылья и хвосты, а другие играются с ростом и сроком жизни». 

– Мутанты! – с отвращением пробормотал он себе под нос. Кого он имел в виду, оставалось неясно. То ли джексонианских генмодификантов, то ли цетагандийских лордов, а, может просто выругался самым гадким словом, какое знал.

Надо было сразу сделать «рожки» от сглаза, а то ведь мгновенно сбылось, как есть. Покупатель, вошедший в ювелирную лавку, оказался самым настоящим мутантом. Это был сутулый карлик со слишком крупной головой, который макушкой едва доставал своей спутнице до плеча. Планеты начали удивленно перешептываться, и Барраяр повторил свое «Мутант!» уже громче.

– И вовсе это не мутант, – вступилась за пришедшего Земля, находящаяся в хорошем расположении духа. – У меня самой был такой же король, в Британии, каких-то пятнадцать веков назад. Еще полцарства за коня обещал. Или это не он был? В общем, тоже любил красивых леди.

Женщина, явившаяся в бутик под руку с коротышкой, действительно была хороша. Все планеты приосанились: каждая вообразила, как бы смотрелась на золотой цепочке у этой красавицы на шее. 

«Или в ушах», – мысленно добавил Барраяр, не терявший надежды покинуть эту лавку вместе со своей Комаррой и не разлучаться впредь. Захватчик? Ну и что с того? Тридцать лет прошло, и за это время они стали не чужими друг другу.

Увы, речь покупателей была слышна изнутри витрины не слишком разборчиво. Все настороженно прислушались к гудению голосов…

– Имперский набор! – возликовал Барраяр, первым разобравший человеческие слова. Острый слух партизана его не подвел. Да и выговор у обоих клиентов был чуть гортанный, форский, привычный ему.

– Вот если бы мы оказались здесь все ввосьмером, вот это был бы настоящий имперский набор, – надменно протянула Эта Кита. Она никогда не забывала упомянуть, что она здесь не просто так, а представляет свой цетагандийский имперский клан из восьми сестричек. Малышки Сигма, Мю, Ро и… так их там еще? 

«Фиг тебе. Нужно обладать либо восемью руками, либо полнейшим отсутствием вкуса, чтобы надеть на себя одновременно столько сверкающих планет», – злорадно подумал Барраяр. Но тройственный имперский набор «Барраяр-Комарра-Сергияр» – это конечно, слишком роскошно, разве что самой императрице на свадьбу. Говорят, она комаррианка. И красавица. Вот бы одним глазком посмотреть… Интересно, она красивей этой прохладной темноволосой гостьи или нет?

И как только эта леди могла выбрать себе подобного кавалера? Он Барраяру определенно не нравился. Самоуверенный, на запредельные цены даже не глянул, деньгами сорит без счета; наверняка – какой-нибудь балованный форский отпрыск. И бездельник; как же может быть иначе, раз калека, непригодный для службы. Раньше на Барраяре таких просто резали в младенчестве, чтобы не портили в популяции кровь.

Но хотя бы патриотизма в увечном форе хватило: он честно ограничил свои покупки родными мирами. Барраяр только и успел смерить привычно-злобным взглядом цетагандийскую сверкающую фифу, как его вынули из витрины, завернули в яркую упаковку и вынесли из магазина.

В компктном пакете шуршали друг о друга, терлись боками подарочные упаковки целых шести миниатюрных планет. Они не могли видеть друг друга, но были в состоянии тихонько переговариваться.

– Как думаете, у этого коротышки просто денег куры не клюют? – спросил практичный Сергияр, обернувшись по экватору цепочкой. 

– Или он не знает отбою от женщин, – романтично прибавила Комарра. 

– Все может быть, – буркнул Барраяр. – Или одно просто вытекает из другого: на этого невзрачного человечка никто не польстится, вот он и покупает благосклонность своих дам дорогими подарками.

– Жаль, если так; та темноволосая женщина мне понравилась. Она вовсе не похожа на пустоголовую корыстную дуру. – Комарра вздохнула. Что, в сущности, смыслят крошечные технологические модельки в мотивах поведения живых людей?

– Но он за ней определенно ухаживает, – сказал Барраяр категорично. В форских брачных играх, в этом древнем танце мужчин и женщин он за прошедшие века поднаторел изрядно. 

– Еще бы! – Сергияр издал короткий металлический смешок. – Она такая изящная, а он такой безобразный; неудивительно, что она его пленила.

– Наверное, он ведет ее сейчас в ресторан, – догадалась Комарра. Ей, в конце концов, здешние окрестности были знакомы лучше всех. – Устроит там романтичную обстановку, нальет вина, развернет одного из нас и станет токовать перед своей дамой, хвастаясь сокровищами. Мужчины! Они все одинаковы. А твои форы в особенности, – прибавила она колко. – Каждый считает, что он – настоящий божий дар для женщины... Ай!

Что еще она могла воскликнуть, если все шесть планет на мгновение освободились от тягот земного притяжения и почувствовали, что летят по положенной им баллистической траектории. Вместе со своим свертком, конечно же. 

Глухой удар, раскачивание.

– Они нас выбросили?! – в оцепенелом неверии спросил Сергияр. – Всех? Боже, вот это форские страсти!

– Чтобы фор, даже самый никчемный, мог оставить на произвол судьбы имперские планеты? Не бывать такому, – категорично заявил Барраяр. И с ним, как с метрополией, никто из остальных не посмел спорить. 

…Барраяр, конечно, часто ошибался по поводу Майлза Форкосигана. Но в этом случае он оказался целиком и полностью прав. 

Ни одну планету Империи тот в беде не оставит.


End file.
